All in the name of peace
by Horriblefreak
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING UP!Prewar to postwar.romance, sex, trickery, a birth origin twist and a bitter sweet ending. that about sums up the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hermione was reading in her bedroom when she heard a tapping sound come from her window. She laid the book down and looked up. An owl had arrived with a letter. More accurately, a Hogwarts owl had arrived with a Hogwarts letter.

_So early? thought Hermione._

The owl did not enter her room even though the window was open.

_Ah, an owl with manners._

She picked up some owl treats and walked to the window. She untied the letter off the owl and presented it with some owl treats. It nipped affectionately at her palm, finished off the treats and left.

**The order request your immediate presence, bring your parents.**

**Prof.D**

**p/s. some one will pick you up at your house at 7pm tonight. Pack your school supplies.**

_Order business? Weird…_

She ran downstairs to call her mom and dad at their dental clinic, telling them about the letter. They agreed to meet at home at 6.30 pm that night.

Hermione first went to Diagon alley to get her school supplies and new robes.

(AN: Let's fast forward, shall we?)

So as planned, by 6.30pm that night, the Granger family all sat at their living room, waiting for their chaperon. Hermione felt uneasy, though her parents always smiled when she see her looking at them. No words were exchanged between them. Silent glances at her parents have raised her uneasiness as she sees them share worried looks.

7pm sharp, the chaperon arrived. Surprise surprise, it's Hagrid.

"Let's get a move on shall we?" Hagrid said, "Just grab hold of this portkey and we should be off in about 15 seconds."

Hagrid produced a tissue box, the supposed portkey. Each of them took hole of a corner of the tissue box and they were off in exactly 15 seconds later, landing in Ron's kitchen.

_Stupid portkey magic, must they be so uncomfortable? Why can't we just apparate like normal wizards do?_ Hermione fumed silently.

"Herms, you're here," shouted an excited Ron when he and Harry walked down the stairs and caught sight of their long-time best friend. Hugs and greetings went round with the Granger and Weasley family members, and of course Harry too. During small talks, several order members start to arrive, more greetings went round. When everyone was present, Dumbledore spoke, "I believe we should start the meeting, can everyone gather at the kitchen table please?"

Everyone trotted to the kitchen table and sat down.

_Funny how the table always manage to accommodate us all. Must be magic._

Dumbledore nodded at Hermione's parents, signaling for them to proceed, "Hermione, there's something which you must know," said her father.

"I'm adopted, I know," Hermione said. Ron and Harry gasped. Dumbledore merely nodded and smiled. Everyone else at the table just stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

"And you didn't tell us?" said Ron, who felt cheated.

"I suspected it when we were in third year when I found out that muggleborn witches never score better than half-blood or pure-blood witches, it's hereditary. I simply dismissed it and thought I was just special. I couldn't confirm that fact until today and I didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed, I hope you can understand," said Hermione. She looked earnestly at her friends, seeking their forgiveness.

"We do Hermione, we do," assured Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, grateful.

"Now to carry on with the meeting," Dumbledore tried to get everyone's attention back to him. "Hermione, what I am going to say next may not be easy for you to digest, but I assure you that I am not joking." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione, seemingly pitying her. "Hermione, your birth parents are Prof. McGonagall and Snape."

"Ah, that explains my talent in both areas," Hermione said calmly.

_No hysterical behavior, no screaming, no denying. This is going better than I thought it would._ thought Dumbledore.

"And the order have a mission for you. You are forewarned that this is a dangerous mission and highly risky. You do not have to accept it if you do not wish to, however, your participation in this mission would be great help to the fall of Voldermort. You may first listen to the details before accepting the mission." Dumbledore looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"Please continue," Hermione said, with eager.

_An important order mission!_ mused Hermione.

"We would like you to play the role of Voldermort's daughter," Dumbledore announced with a steady voice.

"WHAT? No way. Hermione, it's too dangerous. Say no, now!" Ron was practically jumping on his seat right now, urging Hermione to turn down the mission.

"Hermione, I hate to say this, but I agree with Ron, it's too dangerous," Harry said, trying to hold Ron down.

"Have you gone out of your mind? She is but a child, how could you give her such an assignment?" Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to faint.

The rest of the order member looked sympathetic. It seems as if they have already been notified of the arrangement.

"I'll take it," said Hermione, startling everyone around the table. Mrs Weasley really fainted this time.

"Bless your heart Hermione, thank you," Dumbledore bowed to her. "You are a brave warrior."

Ron stomped out of the kitchen to his room, with Harry trailing behind, who gave a back glance at Hermione and nodded, as if saying, I admire your courage and you have my support.

"When do I start?" Hermione asked.

"Due to time constraint, tomorrow," Dumbledore stated.

"What do I have to do?"

And they started a lengthy discussion about the impossible mission that will ultimately change Hermione's life, and many others too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The discussion went late into the night, giving Hermione no time to explain to Ron about her decision. She wished he would understand, but with Harry on her side, she was certain she would not lose those two dear friends of hers. Truth be told, she is afraid as hell, and sacred like crazy, but she knew she had to do it, for the greater good. Harry has done enough, now is her turn to take up the responsibility.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore touched Hermione's shoulder from behind.

"Yeah, you think Harry and talk Ron around?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. I hope he will. I sincerely hope so. I'm sorry Hermione, for putting you through this." Dumbledore apologised.

"I want to do it, do not feel bad."

No more words were exchanged. Snape arrived via apparition to take Hermione to the Malfoy Manor. Evidently Snape is still in contact with the Dark Lord as a loyal Deatheater, however, Hermione was assured that he was just a spy for the their side. They left, too early to notify Harry and Ron, leaving Dumbledore staring at the empty space where they once were.

_I wish you luck Hermione, you will need a lot of it._

The doorbell rang in Malfoy Manor. The door open to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"We are here to see the Dark Lord," Snape stated, clearly disgusted that Lucius has anticipated their arrival and have been waiting.

"What's with the mudblood girl?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"I only have the Dark Lord to explain to. You do not have such privilege. Now, if you would excuse us," Snape simple pushed Lucius aside and enter the Manor, Hermione followed along. Snape headed straight to the dungeons, Hermione suppose is where the Dark Lord resides. He knocked on a strong wooden door.

"Enter," came a sneer from behind the door.

Snape open the door and entered in a bowed posture, walked to the handsome man of about 45 years old, bended down and kissed his robes.

"Severus, I believe you have brought me a present today?"

"Yes, my Lord." "Come in, Princess."

That is the cue whereby Hermione would enter the room, and she did so.

"Princess?" came the sneer again.

"Yes my Lord. This is your daughter, Maia."

"Yes yes, she does have her mother's features and some of mine too. Come here," the man said.

Hermione was silent all this while and she moved forward cautiously. The handsome man looked her over carefully, and at one point even stood up the walk around her.

"Yes yes, this is indeed Maia, definitely Maia. Well done Severus, you will be rewarded."

Just then, a knock was heard and Lucius entered without the consent of the Dark Lord, did the same greeting as Snape and spoke, "My Lord, are you sure of this? That this is indeed Princess Maia? She is one of Potter's friend, I'm sure you know…"

"Silence," the man shouted at Lucius, "Why would I not recognize my own daughter? Can't you see she looks exactly like her mother? I am sure of this. And she was only friends with Potter because I wasn't there for her. I will guide her properly from now on. Bring Maia to her room."

"Yes my Lord." "This way your Highness."

Hermione was led through many corridors and stairs until they reach a door that had "Maia" engraved on it.

"This is your room. Unpack and get down for lunch at 12.30pm sharp._ Your Highness._ No funny business or I will kill you."

"That's no way to speak to the daughter of your Lord, watch your tone or I will have you dead by my wand." Hermione is enjoying this, however, she didn't let it show, she just looked coolly at Lucius.

Lucius left her side in a bellow of robes, much like Snape always do.

Hermione entered the room and looked around.

_Acceptable,_ thought Hermione.

Balcony, personal toilet, desk, dresser, drawers, bookcase, walk-in closet, four poster bed and owl stand. Black, red, white and the finest velvet and satin. Very grand indeed.

She started unpacking her things. By noon, she has already finished and she decided to take a walk. Walking further down the corridor, she came across a door that had "Draco" engraved on it.

_Can I have some fun? Why not. Ha._

She entered without knocking to find Draco still asleep in his bed. Draco was peacefully sleeping with no shirt on and blankets kicked to the floor. Hermione went to his desk and took a bottle of ink, removed the cap and went back to the sleeping form of her enemy. She slowly poured ink down Draco's neck. Draco was awaken by feel of cool liquid on his neck. He open his eyes to take in Hermione pouring ink on him. He sat up straight and screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, or in my house for that matter? And what the hell was the ink all about. You better give me an answer , and a good one at that, Granger." Draco spat.

"Maia Riley Riddle." Said Hermione simply.

"What the hell are yo…" the meaning of her statement finally dawned and he stared at her.

_She did look very much like her mother._ Thought Draco.

He stood up and entered his bathroom, bewildered. When he re-entered his room, the bed was clean of ink and Hermione was sitting on his armchair, engrossed in a book.

Draco started to say something, but was cut off by Hermione saying," Lunch time."

She exited his room and walked down the corridors to enter the living room of the Manor.

_I wonder why they call this the living room, it's so dead._

At this time, Voldermort was just emerging from the stairways to the dungeons with Snape trailing behind.

"Ah Maia, lunch is just being served, come have some," Voldermort said invitingly.

The three of them entered the dining room together, Lucius and Draco were already sitted at the table. Lucius stood up at the arrival of his master and Draco followed suit. Voldermort help seat Hermione at the table and Snape did the same gesture for Voldermort.

_There must be some kind of passageway in this house, I didn't hear Malfoy walk behind me at all._ Thought Hermione.

Lunch was conducted in silence save for the occasional smiles received from Voldermort and suspicious glances from Draco. After the four course meal was over, Hermione excused herself saying that she was tired and left. Draco excused himself not long after too. He caught up with her in the living room and pulled her into a guestroom and sat her down on the bed.

"What the hell's going on around here?" Draco demanded.

"You may address me as Princess Maia, Princess, or just for you, Maia." Hermione responded coolly.

"Your Voldermort's long lost daughter? Since when?" Draco seem confused and suspicious.

"Since this morning. Junior Malfoy."

"NO BLOODY WAY!"

"Get used to it."

"What am I going to do?" Draco paced around the room.

"What you are going to do is none of my business, now if you would excuse me," Hermione exited the room smoothly, leaving a troubled Draco pacing a whole in the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning when Draco went down for breakfast he saw Hermione already sitting there and drinking a bowl of soup. She didn't even regard him when he entered. However, Pansy did.

_Must she come here every weekday? _sighed Draco.

"DRAKIEE!" Pansy squealed and walked over to him.

Draco felt hands on his chest and he realized he forgot to put on a shirt before coming down. Mental slap.

"Hey Pansy, here to see Uncle Lucius?" Draco walked away from her and sat down opposite Hermione. A house elf appeared and took Draco's breakfast order. Pansy, of course, took a seat beside him.

"No, I am here to see you. Anyway, Drakie, why is the mudblood here?" Pansy motioned with her chin to Hermione.

"Meet Princess Maia Riley Riddle." Draco said.

"WHAT?" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione finally looked up, lifted an eyebrow and said, "Told you so, bitch."

"Drakie, did you hear that? She called me a bitch." Pansy whined.

"There's nothing I can do." Draco shrugged.

Hermione snickered and left the dining room.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Your Hogwarts letter came in today. Must have been delivered wrongly, came into my room instead. You are welcome to come in and collect it anytime. Another thing, I am going to muggle London for a shopping spree, and you are coming as a chaperon. We leave in 15 minutes. Dress appropriately. Do not embarrass me. By the way, congrats on making Head Boy. I'm Head Girl." Hermione said before stepping out of the room.

"She opened your letter without your permission and she is going to make you go to muggle London." Pansy seemed hysterical. Draco just shrugged, finished off his breakfast and went into his room to bathe, with Pansy hot on his heels.

"How could she do that to you? Draco, you can't let her lord over you like that," Pansy shouted from his bedroom as Draco took a bath, thankfully, alone.

"Work against the Dark Lord? Nah," was Draco's reply from the bathroom.

"Time's up Malfoy, we're due to go," Hermione entered Draco's room uninvited, just as Draco was pulling on his shirt. "Aww…who knew you had muggle clothing."

"Do not underestimate me, Princess. Say, you do not look half bad yourself." A faint flirtation tone could be detected in Draco's speech.

"Just this time, I shall allow you to bring your little girlfriend along. More hands mean more shopping bags, works to my advantage. We'll be back by dinner time. Father knows about it already." Hermione turned to leave but was stopped by Draco's voice.

"Your father actually gave permission for you to go to muggle London to shop?" Draco seemed dubious of her rattling.

"He says I look better in muggle clothes than robes, simple as that." Hermione delivered smoothly. "Okay, move your butt, let's go"

Clothes, handbags, books, accessories and make up. They shopped for nearly seven hours. Pansy was sulking all the way while Draco seemed happy to give comments to Hermione. Pansy had left somewhere during the seven hours and honestly, none of the other two cared, leaving Draco to carry all the bags.

By 5.30pm, they had returned to the Malfoy Manor for dinner. Dinner was conducted in the same manner as of yesterday's lunch, however, Hermione did not manage to excuse herself, and instead, she was told to follow Voldemort to the dungeons.

"I believe you have learnt well in that school of yours, Hogwarts, isn't it?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes father, indeed I have. Dumbledore had seen potential in me and had given me much care and opportunity to further my studies beyond the textbook." Hermione replied.

"I see. But there are things which I want to teach you that that muggle-loving school of yours can't," Voldemort said crudely.

"Please understand that I am still not used to your point of view, Father. I love my school dearly." Hermione regarded her father with a strong look.

"I understand. Lessons will begin tomorrow afternoon, after my meeting, I will send someone to get you."

"Yes father."

And so lessons began. Parsel tongue, flying, dark arts. By September the first, Hermione had mastered all of them. Going back to Hogwarts as a brand new person, Hermione was ready to start the year.

Voldemort had assigned Hermione to spy on Harry and the Order and Hermione had agreed.

_Dumbledore had anticipated this. Smart man, that Professor. _

Voldemort also wanted Hermione's parentage to be kept a secret for obvious reasons, thus he made sure Draco and Pansy would not leak that piece of information out with an ancient sort of magic. The Binding Handshake Charm.

At King Cross station of September the first, Hermione looked around desperately, trying hard to find her friends in the sea of people. Given her short height of 5'2, it was quite a difficult task. Her father had not sent anyone to chaperon her so as not to destroy her cover.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a flash of red and she heaved a sigh of relieve. She egged her way through the crowd in search of the owner of that red mop of hair.

_I hope Ron had forgiven me for taking up that assignment._

"Hermione, how are you? You didn't even write to us at all. Were you bullied in any way? Anything bad happen? Did Voldemort buy the story? Oh don't just keep quiet, say something already!" Ron rattled when Hermione got close enough.

"Slow down Ron! I believe you have forgiven me? Anyway, to answer your questions, fine, I can't, no, no and yes," Hermione smiled and answered.

"No, I still haven't forgiven you yet, and maybe I never will. But I am more worried about you to care about that now," Ron sheepishly looked away.

"All right Ron, stop being selfish, we want to talk to Hermione too," Ginny said as she pushed Ron out of the way and emerged from behind with Harry, holding hands.

"Oh… someone's dating my best friend," Hermione teased.

"Whatever," was Ginny's reply as she hugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Hello Harry. I see you have been pretty busy as I was gone. What with talking Ron around and taking care of Mrs Weasley, you found time to win Ginny around. Talking about Mrs Weasley, how is she?" Hermione started looking around.

"Stop teasing me Hermione. Mrs Weasley couldn't make it today because Fred and George are having an opening ceremony for their new branch," Harry explained.

The final whistle of the departing train sounded and the gang went on board to find a compartment. Talks of the summer went around and Hermione told in great details of her time in the Malfoy Manor.

"Shit! I got to go. I made Head Girl and I have to go the Heads meeting," Hermione stood up to go.

"I knew it! Actually, we wanted to bet on whom would make Head Girl, and everyone chose you. Who made Head Boy?" Ginny probed.

"You wanted to bet on me? Hell. But come to think of it, it's a compliment isn't it? Oh, it's Malfoy," Hermione slid open the compartment door and left, leaving her friends wide eyed and mouth gaping.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione slid open the door to the Heads compartment to see Malfoy stand up and walk towards her.

"I see you have finally decided to grace us with your appearance, _Princess Maia._ I know that you and your little friends are planning something now that you are Voldemort's daughter. But let me tell you something. I am still a bit apprehensive about you being Voldemort's daughter, so do not push your luck too much. I could talk Voldemort into doubting you as well," Draco regarded Hermione in a threatening tone.

"And why don't you just try instead of telling me what you want to do? Don't you know it is a losing strategy? To tell you enemy about your next move before you make it?" Hermione retorted.

At this instant, Professor McGonagall entered the compartment via apparition and startled the both of them. Head business was discussed in all seriousness and Hermione and Draco were both given a package of papers to read through.

"The both of you would have to plan the Halloween Ball _together_ and organize the patrolling schedule for the prefects. Curfews do not apply, that is a privilege, which can be taken away if you misbehave. I expect you two to work together harmoniously and promote unity," Professor McGonagall stared at them.

"Yes Professor," was the unison reply.

The train arrived at Hogwarts with a big blast of the horn and the all too familiar Hagrid's call of "First years this way."

Hermione stepped out of the train after making sure that everyone else had gotten down, and took a deep breathe.

_Hogwarts, how I missed you over the summer holidays._

"Hermione, hurry up, you can breathe when we reach the school too. Come on, we saved a carriage for you," Ginny came to her side and pulled her into a carriage.

Soon they were all seated at the long tables in the Great Hall, awaiting the feast to start. After the sorting, the headmaster stood to address the school.

"The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden thus the unchanged name and anything jokes from the Weasley Brother's shop is not accepted along with other things, the list would be given to you with your schedule tomorrow morning. Now, let the feasting begin," Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on everyone's table.

"Finally, food!" Ron started piling food onto his plate.

"Here, have a piece of chicken," Harry speared a piece of roasted chicken and fed Ginny with it.

"You should try the pudding," Ginny scoop a spoonful of pudding and placed it in Harry's mouth.

"Damn it guys, there is just so much fluff that I can stand you know. I got the fact that you were in love long ago, you don't have to show me," Hermione rolled her eyes and teased her friends.

"When you start dating, you will act like this too," Ginny pointed a spoon at her.

"Right," Hermione started eating too and before long, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I hope you have had your fill. I would like to bring you and Mr Malfoy to your dormitories," Snape said.

"I'm ready. See you guys later okay?" Hermione stood up and left with Snape.

"Gryffindor common room Hermione," shouted Ron.

Corridors, staircase, staircase, corridors and finally they reach a portrait of a little boy and girl playing in a sandbox.

"Hello Snape," they chorused.

"This is your shared dormitories. I am sure you are aware of the shared living quarters?" Snape eyed them. "You may choose a password and may I remind you, it is called a password because it has to be discreet. I'll leave you two to pick a password."

Snape left in a mess of billowing robes.

"Password?" said the little girl in the portrait.

"Hermione is better than Draco," was Hermione's cheeky reply, and the portrait swung open.

"I object to the password," Draco stomped in after her.

"Objection overruled," was all Hermione said before making a beeline to her room.

_Spunk…charming. Moi like._ Draco brain cells sang.

Two weeks into the semester and the first Deatheater attack occurred in Hogwarts. The first signs were earthquakes and the annoying murmur of chants. Then chaos followed and everyone started running in all sorts of direction when they saw the Dark Mark overhead. The funny thing is no Deatheater actually entered the school building at all.

The final decision of the teachers is to send all the children home immediately. So Hermione find herself in Malfoy Manor again this morning, eating soup.

"Hermione, I have something to ask you," Voldemort entered the dining room and sat down beside her.

"Yes father?"

"Do you have a birthmark on the small of your back?" Voldemort stared hopefully at her.

_Uh-oh._ Hermione thought.

**_(I apologize for the short chapter.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Do I want to strip in front of him? I guess I have to._

Hermione stood up and took off her shirt to reveal a complicated mark on the small of her back.

"You truly are my daughter. The direct descendant of your mother," Voldemort smiled.

"You doubted me?" Hermione asked.

"No, never. This is but a reconfirmation," Voldemort tried explaining himself.

"You doubted me," Hermione put on her shirt and left.

"Maia Riley Riddle," Voldemort's voice boomed. "Your behaviour is unacceptable. As your father, I demand more respect from you than this."

"Do accept my apology, dear father. I am just terribly hurt by your earlier actions."

"Forgive me my child. However, I still demand respect. Now go change and join me in my meeting. It's time I announce the existence of my daughter to my people."

"Do you think it would be a wise decision, father?"

"My powers are recovering fast and I am going to declare war soon, there is nothing the Potter boy nor would your headmaster be able do now. I no longer worry about disclosing this secret."

"I shall be dressed and awaiting your arrival in the dungeons after you finish your breakfast."

"Very well."

As promised, Hermione was dressed and ready when her father entered the dungeon meeting room, sitting behind a veil.

"Everyone listen up. I have an announcement to make. I have recently discovered the location of my long lost daughter and she is now here with us. I present to you Princess Maia Riley Riddle," Voldemort waved and the veil fell to reveal Hermione in a classic revealing black dress, sexy and elegant.

"All hail Princess Maia," chorused the Deatheaters as they bowed and paid their respect to Hermione.

"However, you are not to mention this to anyone outside of this room. You are hand picked by me from the elites of the Deatheaters to be here today as a member of the inner circle, I trust that you all would respect my decision?" Voldemort stared each of them down.

"Yes, Dark Lord. We pledge our loyalties to you with our lives," Lucius Malfoy replied on behalf of the rest.

"Let's just hope everyone thinks so too," Voldemort gave a bone chilling laugh. "From now on, Maia here, would be attending every single session of our meetings and update us on Harry Potter."

"I believe you are still in contact with that Potter boy?" Voldemort pointedly asked Hermione.

"Of course. He still thinks we are best friends."

"Excellent."

"The threat imposed of Hogwarts that day was excellent,…" and the meeting droned on.

After the meeting, Hermione offered to serve tea to her thirsty "father". Voldemort simply drank the tea with no doubt of her ever poisoning the tea. And not that she would. Voldemort is a tough wizard, simple poison would not have killed him.

Hermione excused herself after serving tea to enter her room.

Tap tap tap.

_Owl? I thought I told them not to mail me anything just incase it got intercepted._

She opened the window to let in a majestic owl.

_Must be Draco's mail again. What is wrong with these owls?_

She decided to be a good Samaritan and bring it to Draco. But before that, she picked up two chocolate frogs and spiked one with Veritaserum.

She went into Draco's room without knocking. Draco is peacefully sitting in his armchair and reading a book about Veritaserum when he felt something land on his lap. He lowered his book to see Hermione pointing at his lap and saying," Letter"

He eyed her and then placed the book on his side table to pick up the letter in his lap.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Here, have a chocolate frog." Hermione handed him the spiked one and popped the other into her mouth.

Draco examined the chocolate frog and then started to say something. However Hermione cut him off, saying "If I wanted you dead, all I have to do is perform magic, like my father would have any objections about your death or your father's subsequent grieve."

Draco gave her words some thought, agreed with her with a nod of his head and a shrug and popped the candy into his mouth. Then he felt it. The signs of consuming the Veritaserum potion. His vision starts to get very clouded and his senses dulled.

_Damn that woman._

He vaguely heard murmuring and movement of Hermione's lips and he himself said something. Next, liquid was poured into his mouth and the blurriness starts to clear. When he is finally out of his trance, Hermione had already left.

Draco stomped out of his room and barged into Hermione's room.

"Woman, what the hell did you do?"

"I believe you can answer that yourself."

"You promised it was safe."

"I said it would not endanger your life, but I did not remember saying anything about you spilling your guts out."

"What did I say?"

"You said you are still a virgin."

"That's all?"

"You can answer that yourself too."

Draco spun on his heel and left Hermione's room.

That night, Hermione chose a sexy night gown of sheer material and lace trimmings. Her mission tonight is to fulfill Draco's wish of not wanting to die a virgin. She had asked Draco where his loyalties laid this afternoon. And his answer was not as predicted. He did not want to have any part in the at all for he was still a virgin and he did not want to risk his life when he is still a virgin.

The order needed his participation in their ultimate plan to destroy Voldemort for Harry had failed to recover all his horcruxes. Dumbledore's original plan was to let Hermione brainwash him, but Hermione wanted to fulfill his wish first. She felt bad for wanting to use him that way. And maybe if he fell in love with her, she can convince Draco to fight alongside her and not have to force him into doing it.

Hermione placed a bathrobe over her night gown and treaded towards Draco's room at 11.32pm. She turned the knob of his door and found it locked.

_Damn. I wonder if alohomora would work in a wizard's house?_

And of course she tried and failed.

_Apparition? No harm in trying. I hope I do not trigger anything._

Apparate she did, and presto, she is in his room.

_Must have been in the list of acceptable apparate personels. Oh! Now I know why Draco got to the dinner room before me that day._

Hermione dropped her bathrobe and walked towards her sleeping prey. She sat on the side of his bed and placed a hand on his crotch. Hermione stroked his crotch like a mother would her baby's head. It grew a little.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes to see Hermione with her hands on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Robbing you of your virginity," Hermione replied before smacking her lips on his.


	6. Chapter 6

Explicit sex scenes. stop if disturbed. am not going to be responsible for damaged innocence. Enjoy.

"What the…," Draco did not have time to finish before he felt lips upon his.

Hermione passed her tongue over his lower lips to seek entrance and was gladly given.

Exploration from both parties, trying hard to remember every single detail of each other. Hands everywhere. Clothes were torn, hair askew, kisses became more feverish. Body temperature rises, heart beat increases, adrenaline and hormones run amok. Flesh to flesh, in total nakedness, they battled for dominance. Tossing and turning as they make uncountable attempts to force each other to stay below themselves.

"Stay down, I'll make it worthwhile," Hermione whispered in his ear.

She worked her way down from his neck, kissing, sucking, rubbing, teasing. She made sure not a piece of skin was neglected. She paused for a moment at his belly button, licking and digging slightly with her tongue. Hearing a moan from Draco, she continued her work down.

"Accio school ties," Hermione said. And surprisingly, even without her wand, Hermione can perform magic.

Four of Draco's school ties flew to Hermione's hands. She stopped her work and start tying Draco's leg to the bed post. And his hands too. Finally, with one of her own school tie, slowly, painstakingly, she tied it around his neck, all the while grinding her hips into his.

"What do you want, Draco? Tell me. Shout it to me."

"You." It was barely a whisper as Draco opened his eyes to look at her.

She smacked him right across the face and before he recovered from the shock, she was already kissing his dick.

Soft butterfly kisses she started with. But within seconds, it was a full blown blowjob.

_10 inches. Very good._ Hermione smirk inwardly.

Hermione could feel Draco getting more excited. She placed a silencing charm over the room to prevent his sounds from penetrating.

Draco was trying hard not to get too excited fast, but his body was not listening. Hermione was skilled, very skilled and he liked the idea of being restrained. It made him feel vulnerable and so made it all the more exciting.

Before he could come, Hermione halted. She tugged the tie around Draco's neck to bring his head up. She slid up his stomach to meet his lips. It did not last long before she moved her attention to his ear. She bit down hard on his ear bone, causing a hiss from Draco, then she licked the sore area tenderly.

Hermione murmured something and the ties disappeared. She turned them over and lay down obediently, awaiting Draco's move.

_My turn. _Draco smirked at Hermione.

He massaged Hermione's breasts and grind his cock between her folds.

"Hmm…"

"Oh…"

"Ah…"

Hermione moaned as Draco began suckling her right breast. Just as Hermione, Draco worked his way down too. However, he did not pause as her belly button. Kissing his way to her core, he licked, he sucked, he kissed. Locating her clit with his tongue, he found her wet for him. His dick twitched. He placed a pillow underneath Hermione's butt and began trusting his tongue into her. He reached a small, round, spongy area about one inch in and he applied pressure on it.

"Ahh…" was Hermoine's reaction.

_G-spot. Bingo. _Draco laughed, and the vibration caused Hermione to scream. Draco took his tongue out and licked her clit through the hood. Once, twice, thrice, then he licked from down to up, in direct contact with her clit.

"Shit," Hermione said as she arched her back.

Draco bit down on her fold and Hermione bolted up. She stared at him.

"Revenge," was all he said, pointing to his sore ear. Hermione chuckled and laid back down.

Draco pushed two fingers into her. He wiggled them and pulled them out. Hermione giggled. He put them back in again and thrust, hard. Struggled moans can be heard by Hermione as she tried to push away the pain to enjoy the pleasure.

In, out, in, out, Draco continued mercilessly. Then he stopped altogether. He moved up to meet her lips again. Hermione flipped them over and slid his cock in.

"You are now…officially…no longer…a…virgin," Hermione dragged the words, soft and slow.

She moved at a steady rate, though not fast enough to reach climax, but still enjoyable.

"Spank me Draco."

And so he did. She arched her back again and buried him to the hilt in one swift move. Draco stifled a gasp.

"Faster, deeper," Draco called.

They moved to a faster rhythm. Moans, growls, purrs.

"Oh…heavens."

"More, more!"

"Deeper Draco, deeper."

"Faster Hermione, don't slow down."

"Argh…"

In one glorious burst of energy, they came. Hermione writhed and shivered involuntarily while Draco thrusted in and out of her contracting muscles.

Draco started pushing Hermione out of him, but Hermione grabbed his ass and flipped them over. Now Draco is on top.

"Go on." Hermione struggled to say.

Draco went on thrusting. Twenty seconds later, Hermione pushed Draco off to ejaculate, spraying Draco's stomach with her cum. They were spent as they lay down next to each other.

Draco took Hermione's hand, but she pulled away. Hermione stood up and did a cleaning charm, took the silencing charm off and left after putting on her bathrobe.

Draco stared at the door Hermione just walked through. The word "_why" _bounced all over his head that night as he made futile attempts to enter dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco went to breakfast the next morning unshaven with dark rings under his eyes. He forgot his shirt again, but the one sitting next to Hermione that morning in the dinning room was not Pansy, so he was safe.

Blaise was whispering to Hermione and then she giggled. Draco just stared at them. He wished he looked angry, but he knew he just looked tired. Hermione noticed his presence and their eyes locked.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Hermione left.

"Man, you look deranged," Blaise walked towards his best friend. Draco just stared at the empty space where Hermione used to be, eating soup, before now.

"You shagged her." Blaise said. It was not a question, it sounded too definite.

"Yah."

"And she was so good you didn't to sleep at all?"

" Half right."

"So?" Blaise asked expectantly.

A house elf arrived and took both Blaise and Draco's order for breakfast and left. The two boys sat down.

"Answer me man. That was your first night. I feel excited for you. How many times did you get off?"

"Once."

"Only once?"

"Yes."

The house elf arrived with the food.

"Okay… How was it?"

"Great while it lasted."

"Man… I'm dying of anticipation here. Details man."

"She was great. I got a blowjob. She ejaculated. She left straight after."

"Good. It's a taboo for one-night-stands to last till the next morning. How did you approach her?"

"She came to me at night. I could easily say I got raped by her. Then she just left like it never happened."

"Right… Man, that was a sexy night you had."

Draco did not answer him. He just sat there staring at his food and poked at the scrambled egg.

"You feel emotionally attached to her."

"Yah."

"You're not supposed to. Have I not taught you well?"

"Don't tell me you felt nothing after your first night."

"It was with Pansy."

"Oh."

"So you can't blame me. You going to do anything about it?"

"I don't think so. I bet she didn't think it was anything at all."

"Does that mean I do not have to swear off her?"

Draco glared at him.

"Okay okay, I would not touch her."

"Blaise, do you think I should do anything about it? Like have a talk with her?"

"Just shag her again and the feeling should just leave on its own accord."

"And if it doesn't?"

"You know me Drake. I am no love guru. Ways to romance a woman or sex tips I can give you. This, I have no idea."

"Thanks Blaise. You are of _great_ help."

"Whatever man. So, you wanna have a broom race?"

"Sure."

"Freshen up. I don't want to be embarrassed by the way you look."

"I look that bad?"

"I do not wish to comment on that."

* * *

"Could you put in more of an effort to outrace me?" Blaise was irritated by Draco's distracted stance.

"But your new broom is too fast for my Nimbus 2001."

"Yah right. For the past 20 minutes, all you have been doing is avoiding tree tops and trying to stay on course, which part of it was devoted to at least trying to make this race worthwhile?"

"You're right. I'm sorry man. It's just that…," Draco tried to explain, but to no avail.

"Shit happens Draco, you got to learn to take it in your stride. We'll go clubbing tonight. You are going to score a chick home and shag her socks off her. And then we'll talk again in the morning."

"Deal."

At two in the morning, Draco brought a girl home as suggested by Blaise. Hermione heard the distinct sounds of a drunken girl entering Draco's room. Draco cast a collective silencing charm around both their rooms. The rest of the house would think the two teenagers are quietly asleep, but Hermione could hear exactly what is going on in Draco's room. And, boy, is she angry.

_You wanna play games? I will play with you._

The next day, Hermione did not come down to breakfast.

_Wonder if she is sick._

"Yo my man," Blaise said as he entered the dinning room. "How was last night?"

"It was okay."

"You are still thinking about her."

"Yah."

"Why don't you just shag her again?"

"You know what, Blaise? I want something more out of it."

"You're kidding right?" Blaise looked at Draco. Draco had never once said he wanted anything more than sex with a girl. Most of the time, he didn't even think that the girls he met are worth shagging, that's why he is a virgin for so long.

"No. Blaise, she is everything I ever wanted in a woman. Good with words and good with sex. How often would you find a woman as close to perfection as this?"

"Tell me you are only attracted to her and you do not love her at all."

"Right now, I would not say I love her yet. But I am deeply attracted to her and this attraction can well develop into love if it is reciprocated."

"You are out of your mind. Anyway, I am only here to see if you felt any better, guess you are way beyond help."

"Just get out of here Blaise, and do what you have to do."

"Blaise, could you help me with something?" Hermione entered the dinning room. Deliberately ignoring Draco, she fluttered her eyelashes at Blaise.

Giving Draco a quizzical look, Blaise followed Hermione upstairs.

* * *

She pulled Blaise into her room and started attacking his neck with her lips while locking the door. She then put her hands on Blaise's crotch and started rubbing. Blaise responded readily to her touches and he began backing Hermione to a wall. He took her hands off him and pin them against the wall to stop her busy work. He only wanted a taste of her, she is Draco's girl. Hermione slid her hands around his neck and Blaise tilted her head up to meet his lips.

_No wonder Draco could not get enough of her. Right, should stop this now._

He took Hermione's hands from his neck and stepped away from her.

"Draco likes you a lot. I believe you know that. And I also know you like him too, if not you would not have done this to spite him."

"If you are not willingly then forget it. I can always get someone else."

"Don't deceive yourself Hermione, you know you like him more than you would like to admit. If I were to fuck you now, you would scream his name instead of mine."

"No I won't. Or, are you jealous?" Hermione sashayed towards him.

"You are the girl Draco always wanted. And I believe you felt something for him too, if not you would have gone through with the brain wash plan of the order, and not care about how he would feel."

"How much more do you know?"

"Don't look so shock. I can read minds of any woman I get intimate with, it runs in the family. If not why do you think I am the Slytherin Sex God and not Draco. Your order secrets are safe with me. My family is neutral and would not be fighting in the war. The most important thing is that I know you like Draco and he likes you too. Don't waste the chance. I got to go meet my girlfriend. Go talk to Draco about it. He is dying to talk to you."

Blaise open the door to find Draco eavesdropping on them. Blaise smiled and gave his buddy two thumbs up before leaving.

"Hermione I…" Draco started.

* * *

the story is ending in 3 more chapters, 5 tops.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione I…" Draco started.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Draco accio-ed a quill from Hermione's desk and transfigured it into a rose. He got down on one knee and presented the rose to her.

"Allow my deep attraction to you be accepted and together, may we become lovers."

"Sweet Draco, but a simple 'would you be my girlfriend' would have been sufficient. Yes, I accept." Hermione took the rose from Draco, transfigured it back to her quill and levitated it to the table. "That was my favorite quill, by the way."

"Do you have to be so cold?" Draco got up from his kneeling form.

"Take it or leave it, that's me."

"I think I will take it."

"Good."

"So, where should we go for our first date?"

"You plan it. I have a Deatheater meeting to attend."

"Oh right, hurry along now. Don't take too long."

Hermione giggled and left the room.

After the meeting, Hermione served tea to her "father" again. This time she did not leave right away but sat down and told her "father" about how Draco asked her to be his girlfriend. Her "father" was delighted to say the least.

"You got yourself a worthy man, my child."

"I think so too. Oh dear, I forgot I am suppose to meet him."

"Run along now. Don't come back too early."

_Voldemort doesn't seem so bad now. He seems to have a soft spot for me._

"Right, father."

"When would you call my 'dad'?"

"Goodbye, dad." Hermione smiled and left the room.

"Ah…my girlfriend has arrived." Draco stretched out his hand to take hers.

"What have you planned?"

"Broom racing."

"Broom racing huh. I thought you could way better than that."

"Oh, give me a chance. This is my first official date."

"And so I thought you might come up with something better than broom racing."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Hermione was reluctantly pulled along by Draco to have a broom race. Of course Hermione is leading, she had a better broom. But when she turned around to see how far Draco is from her, she saw him dipping towards the ground, she followed. They landed next to a cabin in the forest.

"This is our hideout."

"Our?"

"Blaise and I. We swore not to bring any girls here, but I don't think he would mind you."

"Oh."

"Come on in, I packed lunch."

They stepped into the cabin and Hermione was pleasantly surprised it was so 'muggle-like'. X-box, basketball bracket, stereo, two computers, microwave, stove, wine rack, a ton of chips and an industrial size refrigerator.

"Alcohol or soda?"

"Beer, and I am starving, can we eat now Draco?"

"Sure my dear, the food is on the coffee table."

"Right. I am starting without you."

"Go ahead."

The whole afternoon was spent playing computer games, x-box, eating countless amounts of chips, more beer, soda and vodka. Hermione won most of the games, but she knew it was only possible by the leniency of Draco. However he was doing a great job, acting the part of a sore loser. He was pouting the whole afternoon through.

By dusk, they have gone through all the games in the cabin. Draco took a box out of a secret hiding place in the floor and pass it to Hermione.

"How long has it been under the floor?"

"Since this morning. Do not worry; this was prepared specially for you. Not some pre-prepared thing for anyone I might bring here. Put it on and we shall go out for dinner."

Hermione opened the box to take out a gown. (AN: Do not let me limit your imagination, think of your dream gown.)

"It's beautiful."

"Oh man, don't start crying please."

"How insensitive."

"Ha-ha… just put it on."

"Right, be out in a sec."

Hermione entered the minuscule bathroom of the cabin and immerge only a mere minute later.

"So fast?"

"Magic honey. You ain't slow yourself, all dressed up already."

"Magic honey." Draco mimicked Hermione's voice. "Let's go."

"Aren't you gonna say I look beautiful?"

"You always do."

"Even when I am in a cotton shirt and shorts?"

"Even if you wear nothing at all, my love."

They apparated to a small and cozy restaurant on the outskirts of Diagon Alley for an eight course dinner. Throughout the whole eating process, they laughed, they joked, and they poke fun of each other. She expressed mock anger. He laughed at her immaturity. They call each other names. He apologized for his past actions to her in Hogwarts. She laughed at his immaturity this time. All in all, it was enjoyable.

After dinner, they went for a play called 'Phantom of the Opera'. By the time they apparated back to the Malfor Manor, it was already twelve thirty. They walked up hand in hand to Hermione's door when suddenly a slow music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Draco stretched out his hand.

"Anything for you, my dear." Hermione put her hand in his and they waltz to the music.

When the music ended Draco pecked Hermione on the cheek and bid her good night.

"Stay," Hermione said.

"Okay, but I have to change."

Draco entered Hermione's room after changing into only his boxers to see Hermione brushing her hair by the dresser. Their eyes locked. He smiled. They both moved to the bed and crawled into it. Draco pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep in each others arms. None of them wanted to spoil the moment by having rendezvous sex that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke to an empty bed the next morning. She had that sudden feeling of dejection.

_Maybe he was just playing with me._

Just then Draco entered with a bowl of soup, two Hogwarts letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet on a tray.

"Breakfast in bed my dear," Draco said merrily. "I hope you didn't think I would just leave you here this early in the morning without bringing breakfast."

Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of relief. "Thank you my ferret. That was sweet."

Draco set the tray in front of her and she started eating the soup while he read their letter to her.

"I could get used to this," they both said concurrently and they both laughed.

"I must get ready for my meeting." Hermione stood up and crawled out of bed.

"I'll go visit Blaise. Come over when you are done."

"Okay."

Hermione informed her "father" that Hogwarts would reopen two months from now and that the school would have they security system reinforced, plus dementors would be present to guard the school

"Ha-ha… like that would be of any help. We have already collaborated with the dementors and they have agreed to help us anyway we wanted. Potter boy would be your, my Lord," Bellatrix said.

"We would commence the attack on the day Hogwarts reopen. At King Cross Station. Capturing the Wonder Boy would demoralize the rest considerably. Next, we would stomp through the houses of weaker wizards to cause chaos. The magical world would be mine in no time," Voldemort relish in his own dreams.

The meeting ended with Hermione serving her "father" tea again.

Hermione quickly send a letter to Harry to notify them of the attack.

**Dear Harry,**

**Do you think we could have a slumber party at Ron's house? Then we could all go to KING CROSS STATION together on the day Hogwarts reopens.**

**Love,**

**Hermione.**

She sent her owl off hastily and apparated onto Blaise's house's front porch. She was invited in warmly and told that they had gone to the cabin. She thanked the house elf and apparated to into the cabin directly, landing right onto Blaise who is doing push-ups.

"Oohmph…" Blaise struggled to say.

"Sorry Blaise, wrong guy," Hermione smiled apologetically and trot towards a laughing Draco.

"Stop laughing, Honey, or I would make you swear off me for a month."

"Oh…don't be so mean." Draco pouted.

* * *

That night, Hermione received a reply letter from Harry.

**Dear Hermione,**

**Ron asked if we could go over to you instead of you coming over, preferably a week before school starts.**

**Love,**

**Harry.

* * *

**

**Dear Harry,**

**Don't u nidda go easy on napster? Try 10am.**

**Love,**

**Hermione.

* * *

**

One and a half month into their relationship and a week before the planned attack of the Order, Hermione turned over to face a sleeping Draco. She laid her hand on his face. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She looked at his sleeping face, reminiscing about the happy times they had spent in the past days. Thinking about how to break it to him that she is actually a spy and that the Order needs their help. Imagining him walking out of her life and leaving her depressed. Imagining him agreeing and living happily ever after. He had just proposed to her this morning and she had agreed to marry him once they graduate. But all this seemed impossible to her right now. If only things weren't so complicated. If only they were mere muggles. If only she hadn't agreed to take up this mission.

"Draco, Draco, wake up, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"It's really important."

"It's just a dream dear, don't think too much. Here, let me hug you."

"Draco, I did not have a nightmare. Now can you wake up?"

"I'm up, I'm up, what is it you wanna talk about?" Draco sat up, all sleepy eyed and stifling a yawn.

"I'm working for the order."

"I know. And I would help you bring Voldemort down too."

"Blaise told you."

"Yah."

"Damn that guy to hell. He promised."

"I forced it out of him."

"You know he could read minds?"

"Why do you think I allowed him to follow you up ALONE that day and not try to murder him?"

"You doubted me?"

"I don't want to be cheated."

"Understandable."

"So you have pre-empted this?"

"Yes. And as I said, I would help you."

"Why? Aren't you afraid we might kill your dad in the process?"

"That was my condition for helping you. Can you let my dad go?"

"I can't guarantee that. Your dad is a Deatheater."

"I know. He only became a Deatheater because we were facing bankruptcy a few years back."

"That was not a good excuse."

"As a Malfoy, it was a big deal. Voldemort promised power and wealth in return for loyalty. My father agreed. Somehow Voldemort brainwashed him and he turned violent on my mother. She died from the tortures my dad inflicted on her. Do not be mistaken, my dad was not evil. He was caring and loving before Voldemort entered his life. So I hope you could keep him alive, even if he was in jail."

"I could negotiate with Fudge."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I love you and also because Voldemort caused my family to fall apart. So, what do I have to do?"

Hermione cast silencing charm around the room and said, "I have been secretly feeding Voldemort two potions through serving him tea. One of them weakens him and the other would allow us to gather all his horcruxes back into his body when we activate it with a spell. The spell requires one underage witch and one underage wizard to perform. Since we are the best in our year, Dumbledore thought it would be befitting if we were to cast the spell. And then we can destroy all of him with the killing curse."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Of course. I came up with it. The planned assault is a week from now and during the Deatheater meeting."

"Hermione, I just want to say that if either of us did not survive during the war," Draco looked into her eyes.

"Never going to happen." Hermione cut in.

"Right. Let's enjoy this week properly. But now, we sleep."

* * *

The next morning everything reverted back to normal. Nothing changed, as if nothing happened last night. Everything was normal until the night before the planned assault. They made passionate love that night, though it was not a happy event. They both cried somewhere during the process and neither could bear to fall asleep that night.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"I think."

Hermione and Draco stepped out Draco's room together at 10.02am when they heard the first sound of chaos in the dungeons.


	10. end

They raced hand in hand towards the dungeon meeting place, side stepping dead bodies along the way. Weaving their way through curses, hexes and bodies, they found Voldemort heavily guarded by Deatheaters who were throwing Killing Curse for all that's worth. Hermione and Draco were ushered towards Voldemort.

"What is happening Father?"

"Unexpected Auror attack. Somehow they found out that I am in the Malfoy Manor and they launched an attack this morning."

"Shit. Let's get out of here to somewhere safe," Hermione took her "father's" hand and Draco's to apparate out of the room.

They landed in Hogwarts Head Common Room.

"Why here?" Voldemort looked around.

"The most dangerous place is the safest place," Hermione stated simply.

Draco began throwing many locking, silencing and protective charms around the room.

"Okay, it should be safe for now." Draco sat down with the father-and-daughter duo on the couch. That's when Draco noticed a bloody patch on Voldemort's robes.

"You're hurt," Draco pointed at his robes and said. "Lie down, I'll heal it for you."

Voldemort looked at Draco skeptically and said," I don't need healing."

"Dad please, you are losing a lot of blood."

Voldemort laid down to allow Draco to work his healing hands on his great gash on the stomach.

"The cut's too big, I can't heal it alone. Moreover some kind of magic seems to be preventing me from healing it. I think we need to combine our efforts to neutralize the magic first."

So they sat on the floor in a circle, holding hands while Draco and Hermione started chanting. Voldemort felt like he was weakening rapidly and before he had time to ask why, he had already blacked out.

Draco and Hermione chanted a different spell after Voldemort blacked out. Slowly, soul-like substances started to enter Voldemort's body one by one. Twenty minutes of endless chanting later, all of Voldemort's horcruxes have returned. They stopped chanting and Hermione passed out. Draco finished their job with the Killing Curse.

* * *

Two months after the War, the Aurors are rounding up the rest of the less dangerous Deatheaters and Hogswarts was reopened, however, few made it back. Harry was killed during a fight and Ginny committed suicide during Harry's funeral. Ron joined Neville and his parents in St. Mungo's after Ginny died. The shock was too much for him. Many others have lost their lives, some others were heavily injured and still in coma. Everybody lost somebody dear in the war, the outcome was saddening. Classes resume in a sorrowful atmosphere for everyone were still grieving.

Hermione was asked into the Dumbledore's office one day.

"Hermione, I believe it is time to let you know the truth of your past."

"Other then me being adopted?"

"Yes. You are actually the daughter of Tom Riddle, and the birth mark was not drawn by me to help you in your mission. It was merely concealed when you were born until then. Draco is your half-brother for Lucius had given his wife to his Lord."

"Why did you lie to me? Just so I can help you kill my own father right?"

"Hermione, you got to understand, it was for the good of the world."

"Good of the world or not, I don't give a damn anymore. The truth is you tricked me. You made me kill my own father without even telling me he is my father. I fell in love with my half-brother and you said nothing about it even though you knew. Guess what? I am pregnant with his child. I am pregnant with the child of my half-brother. It's a fucking crime do you know that?"

"If I told you in the beginning, it would work. The Horcruxes Gathering spell is an ancient magic that requires the user to be in love with his or her siblings and both must be the direct descendent of the wizard."

"Are you trying to justify your mistake? Because it is not working," Hermione shouted and walked out of Dumbledore's office, slamming the door.

While Hermione is in the Astronomy Tower writing her last letter to the world, Draco was searching all over the castle for his bride-to-be after hearing of the saga in Dumbledore's office. By the time he reached the Astronomy Tower, the only thing greeting his arrival is a letter written for him and a lone shoe at the ledge of the window. He rushed to the window to see Hermione laying motionless on the ground and blood all over. She was rushed to the hospital immediately.

* * *

Three years later, Hermione graduated from a muggle college with a Law degree. She was told by her muggle parents that she had lost her memory due to a car accident before she started college and anything before college, she knew nothing about. Graduating with her is her twin brother Drake Granger, though they look nothing like each other and their friend Blay. Oddly enough, given her brother's good looks and the amount of girls that threw themselves at him, Drake never dated. He was there whenever and wherever his sister needed him. He was her chauffer, tutor, counselor and confident. She even detects a hint of jealousy when she talks about her boyfriends to him.

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth," Blaise nudge his friend as they watch Hermione mingle with her guest at their graduation party.

"It's too painful for her," Draco replied, never taking his eyes off his sister.

"What about yourself? Are you even going to move on?"

"I am contended with being by her side, looking out for her and making sure she is happy. I do not expect anymore out of my love. I don't think I can ever move on from what has happened. We had a child for goodness sake!"

With that, the two best friends ended their conversation and they moved where Hermione is standing with her friends to join in the talk there.

* * *

That's all folks...haha...

To lovenotknown: How is the ending? Up to your expectations?

To all my reviewers: I appreciate you guys actually taking thetime to write a review for me.

This is Horriblefreak, sigining off.


	11. Alt end

To those who hate the first ending: I was going to do a sequel called "Dumbledore's Mistake". But school's starting soon, soI reckon I would not be too free to update frequently. I hope the alternate ending is good. So stop hating me!

ALTERNATE ENDING

(You can skip this part, I only change the things after Draco killed voldie)

They raced hand in hand towards the dungeon meeting place, side stepping dead bodies along the way. Weaving their way through curses, hexes and bodies, they found Voldemort heavily guarded by Deatheaters who were throwing Killing Curse for all that's worth. Hermione and Draco were ushered towards Voldemort.

"What is happening Father?"

"Unexpected Auror attack. Somehow they found out that I am in the Malfoy Manor and they launched an attack this morning."

"Shit. Let's get out of here to somewhere safe," Hermione took her "father's" hand and Draco's to apparate out of the room.

They landed in Hogwarts Head Common Room.

"Why here?" Voldemort looked around.

"The most dangerous place is the safest place," Hermione stated simply.

Draco began throwing many locking, silencing and protective charms around the room.

"Okay, it should be safe for now." Draco sat down with the father-and-daughter duo on the couch. That's when Draco noticed a bloody patch on Voldemort's robes.

"You're hurt," Draco pointed at his robes and said. "Lie down, I'll heal it for you."

Voldemort looked at Draco skeptically and said," I don't need healing."

"Dad please, you are losing a lot of blood."

Voldemort laid down to allow Draco to work his healing hands on his great gash on the stomach.

"The cut's too big, I can't heal it alone. Moreover some kind of magic seems to be preventing me from healing it. I think we need to combine our efforts to neutralize the magic first."

So they sat on the floor in a circle, holding hands while Draco and Hermione started chanting. Voldemort felt like he was weakening rapidly and before he had time to ask why, he had already blacked out.

Draco and Hermione chanted a different spell after Voldemort blacked out. Slowly, soul-like substances started to enter Voldemort's body one by one. Twenty minutes of endless chanting later, all of Voldemort's horcruxes have returned. They stopped chanting and Hermione passed out. Draco finished their job with the Killing Curse.

* * *

Nine months after the War, the Aurors are rounding up the rest of the less dangerous Deatheaters and Hogwarts was reopened and thankfully, many returned unharmed. Harry got a few minor injuries. Ron miraculously survived with only a few scratches. Ginny got her half her hair burned off and is complaining like mad about how she looked horrible with short hair. Hermione looked at her three best friends when they are having their last dinner in Hogwarts before they board the train home. She placed a hand on her stomach smiling. She had a surprise installed for Draco. When she saw Draco stand up to leave the Great Hall, she left too.

"Hey Drake, wait up."

"Yah baby?" Hermione caught up with him and he laced his hands with hers. The duo walked hand in hand to their dorm.

"How would you name our future child?"

"I don't know. Pray tell, why ask?"

"Well, you have eight months to think of a name before you become a father." Hermione smirked and ran ahead of him.

"You're kidding right?" Draco immediately stops walking.

"You don't like the fact that I am pregnant?" Hermione stops running too and turned to him, pouting.

"Actually, I am ecstatic," Draco said gently, walks up to his wife-to-be and mother of his unborn child and kissed her square on her lips. "Let's get married soon."

* * *

Only two weeks after graduation and many Hogwarts students from Gryffindor and Slytherin were gathered once again in Draco's backyard to witness the wedding of him and Hermione. It was a joyous event. Girls wept and guys stood to clap when they exchanged vows.

Hermione stood, holding her bouquet of flowers, in front of an excited crowd of single, female, Hogwarts graduate. She turned around and tossed the flowers to them. She turned around to see Ginny clutching the flowers. Next, Harry walked up to her and got down on one knee to ask for her hand in marriage. Ginny nodded and they kissed. Everyone cheered their lungs out.

That night, Draco lay in bed beside his sleeping wife whom he just had the best sex of his life with. Looking at her is like looking at heaven on legs. He loved her with all his heart, his soul and his life. They had been through so much, it is time he let her enjoy life.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she look at her husband who is looking at her.

"Hey there."

"Hey you back."

"Ready for round two?" Draco nudged his wife's neck with his nose.

"Hmm…You can be less gentle. I don't think our daughter would mind." Hermione started moving her legs up Draco's thigh.

"Oh… Then can I call her Genevieve?" Draco sucked on the hallow of her neck.

"Great name," Hermione managed to whisper before losing herself in Draco's magical kisses.

* * *

So? Any comments? 


End file.
